The Doctor's Mortal Life
by First Reader
Summary: The Doctor's life as a human on the other dimension earth with Rose Tyler.
1. chapter 1

**This is my first time writing these things and with no inspiration pls. don't hate.**

 _After the defeat of the Daleks with the help of Doctor Dona. The mortal Doctor has decided to stay with Rose Tyler for the remainder of his mortal life, on this other dimension._

"So what should we do first? Go see Lost Moon of Poosh?" asked The Doctor.

"Doctor how would we get there?", Rose asked with a serious face.

"We'll take the...", The Doctor looked up, quickly scanning the horrizon,"Oh, no. No no no no. The Tardis... I don't have it." he said with sadness and abondonment in his voice. "How could this happen."

"Is alright, now i can show you places here.", Rose said hoping to lighten his spirits.

The Doctor looked her in the eyes and gave her a small nod of agreement. "Ok. So tell me what do our human lives normally consist of?", he said with hope of adventure and excitement.

 **I know this was short but had to start some where cause if I didn't I probably never would have.**


	2. 2

**Thinking about having a parallel Doctor appear, please let me know what you think he would be like. Also as this story progresses I will try to lengthen the chapters, but I am still working with a blur of what I want to happen. Alright no more postponing let's get this started.**

 _Time skip two days later Rose got tickets to the circus after getting tired of the Doctor just saying "Seen that. Seen it. Made that." to everything she showed him._

"This is fun for you? How?" The doctor asks looking at this display of torment as the tiger is whipped into climbing the ramp up and out of the tent.

"Oi, this is the best circus in London," Rose replied with annoyance.

"I thought I'd taught you better. That lion is in pain and here you are relaxing."

"Yes well, it is a show Doctor."

"If you want a show why not watch the telly? It would be better than subjecting these creatures to pain. You know what, how about I show you what I am talking about." The Doctor said getting out of his seat moving towards the tent's exit with Rose in tow.

When they got outside the Doctor went around to the back of the large tent. Behind the tent, lay a few boxcars for transporting the animals and crates with supplies inside, scattered about. To their surprise, there weren't any people about and only two boxcars were open one obviously containing the birds, this they could tell by the cages and loud squawking coming from within. As they looked around they were confronted by a sight of surprise, as the tiger that just finished, walked into the second open boxcar, before long out walked a full grown male lion that just walked about before laying down in front of the boxcar. The Doctor mumbled to himself before leading Rose right up to the lion revealing themselves to the lion.

And unsurprisingly it growled at them, but otherwise, made no movement.

"Oh shut it," said the Doctor.

"Wait, Doctor, you understood him?"

"Of course not, without a Tardis, I can understand about as you can." At which point the lion roared at him. "Oi I said shut it. And stand up when you're talking to me lounging about like that is rude." To Rose's surprise, the lion got up, and almost as if it were leading them, went into the boxcar behind it. Where, once inside, the lion turned into a Zygon.

"Who are you and how do you know of us?"

"I am The Doctor and I'm from space."

"Doctor what is that thing?"

"That is a Zygon. Transforming aliens that have a poison pouch on their tongue. But the only way for them to transform, they have to keep the creature they took the form of alive. I am sure that if we look around we will find a lion trapped in a cocoon and unconscious."

"You know much about us and yet we know so little. Where exactly are you from Doctor?"

"Gallifrey." at this the Zygon visibly turned quite pale for its red coloration.

"Gallifrey!" It gets on its knees and says,"Please spare us Timelord we will do what you ask, but please spare us."

"Whoa calm down its alright I'm not who you think I am. Please stand and tell me about the Timelords."

"Ok. Well, where do we start..."

 **I think I'll stop here since I need some input. Let me know what you think should be different about the Timelords. I definitely am going to have Gallifrey still stand, and the parallel Doctor will be different but any changes to the Timelords as a race is undecided. I am going to start the next chapter Saturday this way I have time to get input.**


End file.
